Threw my eyes
by Tikaru
Summary: When you're numb, everything seems blurred. Dangerous discisions become easy, and your Angel can be someone you never expected. HiroKisa
1. Chapter1

Threw My Eyes By Tikaru

Summary

When Kisa's mother is murdered. She has no where left to go, but that's when Akito comes and takes her back with him. What damage will she endure and will Kisa ever get out of her inner turmoil with the help of the rest of the Sohma Juunishi? Hiro/Kisa.

Tikaru: Well here I am with another story. And with another story comes another obbsesion...Dun Dun Dun FRUITS BASKET! More specifically Hatsuharu, Kisa and Hiro. And Yuki, Kyo, Ayame, and Shigure....And Rin and Hatori and Momiji ...and everyone else I'm forgetting. I noticed they're weren't a lot of stories with Kisa in them so...knowing me..I had to write one. Anyways...I hope you enjoy the story and please review.

.::Chapter 1::.

I watched the board. Same thing...Nothing important. As I turns my gaze over towards the other side of the room to look at the clock, some stares come my way. Cold hard stares. Hateful, bitter looks that seemed to only be for me. Of course they were for me. I am Kisa. Kisa Sohma. Orange haired, weird...freaky Kisa. No one cared for me all they seemed to want to do was put me down to see how much farther I could sink. They tied weights to me, threw me in the Ocean seeing how far down I could go before I stopped breathing. I gave a meloncholy sigh as I turned back to the board watching the teacher write those silly numbers on the board , we would never use that stuff when we were older.

As the drone of the schoolbell echoed around the school. I give somewhat of a smile. I could look foward to the weekend with my mother maybe I could go back up to see Sisi and Hiro. As I here his name in my mind I imediatly erase the thought from my mind. Hiro...He doesn't talk to me anymore. Not ever since Akito slammed me into the wall in the hallway for reasons I still don't know. He distanced himself from me. Stopped talking to me. We never met eachother in the house and when we did he alwways ran off somewhere.

Noticing I was alone in the classroom, which wasn't surprising it was at least 15minutes after the bell, I continue to put my notes and work into the bag and put it around my shoulders as I start to walk out to class.

"Hey look it's Kisa" Someone says in a taunting tone. I recongnize the voice from somwhere but I'm not sure where.Oh well. Just then what I should have done was just walk away Ignore him and pretend I never even heard him, but against my own mindI turn around and there he is. Staring straight at me. Akito.

i'm afriad. Truely and very afriad as he simply stares at me with cold eyes. I manage to say" Wha-what are you doing here Akito-San?" I stutter somwhat. I imediatly wish I had said something else. Maybe a 'How great to see you' or perphaps a 'Would you like me to do something for you'. He raises his hand towards my face and I close my eyes. Expecting a full blown hit. Why couldn't I be in High School? I could have someone to give me advise...to protect me. Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Momiji and Tohru all go to the same highschool and Hiro is in elementary school. He probably wouldn't help me anyway. As the time goes by I don't feel the hit. In fact I don't feel anything.

I open one eye to find Akito still there and as the other one opens I can feel his hand gently caressing my cheek. This is Akito right? The same one who had beat and pushed me around. For a second...Only a second he looks truely sincere and bewildered and it was even more surprising as he started to talk to me.

"Kisa...The tiger of the zodiac..." His face came closer to mine as his eyes stare into me. "Dear sweet Kisa...I will see you again soon" and with that he walks away. What does he mean I'll see him soon? I never really want to see him again. My heart is beating so fast I feel like everyone can hear it, but I walk outside the school as if nothing had ever happened.

I finally see my house and I give a large smile as I open the door. "mom I'm home" I say a bit louder than I usually would talk. I shut the door behind me but still hear no awnser. I blink dazed as I look around. The lights are turned off. Mom never leaves the lights off, but as I continue to look around. Nothing is out of order. Everything seems fine. I call again "Mom". The door to my mother's room is cracked slightly as I look through. Suddanly, It feels like I can't breathe. My lungs constrict and my heart seems to stop.

My mom is laying on floor in a pool of blood. It's everywhere. The smell overtakes my nose but I get closer. Her hair is matted and her are at teh back of her head. I kneel down beside her soaking the bottom part of my uniform in blood, but I don't care. My hands find there way to her face a I hold her. BLood is now covering my whole unform as well as spots on my face and hair. Mommy...Mommy...mom...no...."No..." I sob sullenly looking at the ground.

And then. I run.

I run as far as I can. People point and stare at me, but I don't care. My mother's image is scared into my mind and before I know it. I'm already at Shigure's house. It must be dinner time and here I am. Standing outside, covered from head to toe in blood. Suddanly my legs get weak and I fall to my knees. The light turns on and I hear a gasp and a series of people calling my name. Someone picks me up and I turn to face the person. Hatsuharu. He doesn't say a thing but just looks down at me concerened and scared. I listen to the conversation.

"WHat happend to you kisa?" I hear Sissy say but I can't bring myself to awnser instead hatsuharu looks at her.

"Tohru would you get some extra clothes out so we can get her cleaned up?"

"Yes of course" and she said and hurried upstairs.

"What the hell happaned?" Said Kyo suddanly.

"I don't know" Replied Hatusharu" I thnk she's to stunned to talk".

I can't really recall the next series of events that took place. All i remember sisi, being put into some new clothes and and getting washed. I remember Hatusharu taking me in his arms and he still hasn't let me go.

"Where's you mother?" asked Tohru after a few momments of silence. I feel the tears well up in my eyes as I remember the scene I had witnessed earlier that morning. Crystillene tears fell down my face. I had left her there. I had left mom there alone. I try to wiggle out of Hatsuharu's grasp , but he won't let me go.

"Shigure..will you and Hatori go check on Kisa's mother at her house please? Something has her upset about her" Yuki pipes up from the doorframe. For once Kyo agrees with him. But they won't find her. They won't see her. I'll never see her again. I could have told her I loved her. I could have said Thank you for everything you've done. But I didn't. What if she was angry at me?

I close my eyes and when I open them again. Everything around me is fuzzy and darker. I had transformed into a Tiger. I quickly jump out of hatsuharu's arms and run as far away as I can. I don't care where. I don't care how long it takes. I just want to not be here anymore. I just want to....go away. Finnally I see the door and I run for it. I feel like I'm running on air. Wait...I can't feel the ground and I've stopped moving. Openning my eyes I look down and I see the wooden floor. I look up and there is Hatori. Shigure leaves the house and Momiji comes in. Little Rabbit....Hiro doesn't like him much. But for now. I just want to go. Surprisingly I start to growl at Hatori but he doesn't seem to care. As he walks back to where everyone is...I feel angry...Betrayed and hated. So I do the one thing I know will get me away. I bite his hand angrely but he still doesn't let go. He simply looks down at me. Handing me over to Hatsuharu. I watch him as he opens up his brifcase and gets out some sort of liquid.

"Open up Kisa...this will calm you down"

I growl at him. There is no way that stuff is going into my mouth.

instead of putting it away he simply sighs. "Alright Kisa...we'll do this the hard way"

"Does she really have to have a shot?" Momiji asked looking at Hatori. He had put the liquid in some kind of needle thing.

"Yes.." he awnsers simply as the needle comes closer and closer to me he says soothingly" Don't worry Kisa...this won't hurt " I growl angrely again and Hatsuharu grips me from behind the neck so I can't move "This is for your own good" he tells me. I feel a slight sting in my neck and I snap at him as he moves away.

"It should take it's effect in a minute," Hatori says calmly. Hatsuharu loosens his grip and I jup to the ground. Everything around me is moving, fuzzy. I can' make out anything at all. I take a step foward and my paws and legs go numb. I fall over and I feel myself heading to darkness. The last thing I heard was Akitos voice in my head.

"We'll meet again soon, my little Kisa".

Tikaru: YAY I MADE A SOMWHAT LONG CHAPTER

Ayani: We are all ...very proud of you

Tikaru: I know I'm awsome. I'll write a chapter every week or so...I suppose..

Please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Threw My Eyes by Tikaru

Chapter 2

As my eyes slowly open ,the golden rays of the sun my neck feels sore and I feel dazed. Instintivly, My hand goes to my head. I am no longer in my tiger form and can now see clearly. I try and search my mind of what happend before I blacked out. Let's see...Hatori had come over and...My mother. Where am I? I look around...I'm in Tohru's room on her bed, fully clothed in a pinkish-red Yukata . As I pull myself out of the bed, my orange hair is wet. Why is my hair wet? What happend while I slept....What did Hatori put in me? As I ponder htese thoughts I hear two voices outside. Crawling out of bed, I put my ear against the door listening to them.

"So what now Hatori?" That was Shigure.

"There are two options...We could erase her memory...or tell her what happened either way we have to tell akito of this unfortunate event." This was Hatori.

"Can you imagine coming home from school one day and finding your mother dead on the ground...murdered?" Shigure replied.

"I know how she feels. ... she's probably so scared out of her mind...why would someone want to hurt her mother" Tohru piped up" But I don't think erasing her memory will make things right? "

"Tohru's right...She's probably still really mad about you sticking that stuff in her" Said Shigure.

"It was for her own good..She was out of her mind" Hotori said. I was not out of my mind..

It was then, despite myself, I furiously opened the door and stared out at the now three faces turned towards me. I glared at Hatori who looked back at me with an a cold stare. I never talked before like I did now. "WHY!" I yelled furiously "Why did you knock me out? Why do you want to make me forget?" Even as I say this tears fall down my face and I can feel someone else's gaze on my back. I turn around sharply" Why are you hiding behind me?!" I say aloud, It was hatsuharu. He had a forlorn look in his eyes as he stared at me. I could feel myself calming down as I stared into his understanding, conforting eyes. Hatori obviously notices I've calmed down and walks up putting a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down Kisa....you don't want to transform again do you?" Transform...my mother was murdered and he thinks I'm worried about transforming...I can feel myself fall farther and farther into a pit of despair and lonliness.

Hatusharu grabs me from behind and says soothingly into my ear" Kisa...It will all be fine...just you wait and see"

"See Kisa....It's just as Hatsuharu said.." Shiugure said enthusiastically while I watched from the safety of Tohrus arms. My head was on her lap as she storked my hair in a sisterely way. Hatori was on the phone with...Well I suppose it was Akito..I mean...he has to know..now I have no where to stay and Shigure's house was full enough already. With Kyo, Tohru, Yuuki and Shigure. I couldn't bother them by staying here. Hatori's face never changed during the entire conversation but by now everyone had heard about my mother. Momiji had already called twice making sure that no one needed him and his smile.

Shigure walks over next to Hatori seemingly listening to the conversation taking place. He seemeed quite shocked as he asked Hatori a question. Shigure motioned for Yuuki, Kyo and Hatsuharu to come over and as he said something ot them. Yuuki seemed to get quite scared.

"Sisi" I say quietly looking up at her" What are they talking about in there?"

"Well...I really don't know Kisa-Chan" She says" We;ll ask them".

Yuki walked inot the room and said shakily to me "Kisa...Akito...wishes to see you...imediatly".

I was scared. Akito...wanting to see me. No I couldn't see him. He hated me. I suddanly was terrified and Yuki saw this. He went down to my level and looked at me" I _will _ check up on you Kisa. To make sure everything is alright okay?"

"And " Shigure added" and Akito says he will allow you to come over whenever you please".

He'll hurt me...He hates me..."Please" I wimper" Please.....don't make me go".

"It's okay....It's alright" Tohru comforts me by holding my head. But nothing feels right anymore. Nothing....

Suddanly I hear a knock at the door and I know it's Akito. Why would he come to see me? Why...? He's sick....I'm not that impor- I see him as Shigure opens the door. There he is. Akito. The face he gives me is sorrow nor smypathy. It's pure hate and disgust . For me...For my mother...I sigh..I'm already giving up I haven't even left yet. As i look at his face, it seems to have softened slightly...but not by much. He gently grabs me by the arm and says.

"Come on Kisa...We're going home"

Tikaru: Yayness I finished Chapter 2.

Read and Review Please


End file.
